1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to improvements in power generation. More particularly, the present Aqua-tamer converts kinetic energy from oceanic waves into a useable form of energy that will benefit society.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A number of patents and/or publication have been made to address clean power generation and more specifically power generation from harnessing wave and/or tide motion. Exemplary examples of patents and or publications that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
To best explain the mechanical function of this electricity generating unit, let us first define and describe the function of the common gasoline powered (Otto or Diesel cycle), rear wheel drive, automobile. The automobile is essentially an energy converter that converts chemical potential energy in the form of hydrocarbons (gasoline) into kinetic energy that the operator utilizes for transportation. The engine converts chemical potential into pressure through combustion and eventually into shaft horsepower. This power output is then transmitted through a drive-train and eventually to the wheels that convert rotational movement into translational. So, essentially, we as automobile operators use gasoline and our energy converter (the automobile) to make use of the gasoline has to provide for our transportation purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,832 that issued on Jul. 19, 2011 to Ned M. Ahdoot and patent publication 2001/0304145 that published on Dec. 15, 2011 to Netanel Raisch both disclose devices that convert wave energy. Both of these devices have the majority of the device sitting above the waves and float above the surface. These patents are not anchored to a base with a self-contained enclosed generating system.
U.S. Publication 2010/0025999 that was published on Feb. 4, 2010 for Chong Hun Kim et al that published on Aug. 18, 2011 for Arturo Lama both disclosed wave electric power generation. Both of these publications use the force of an incoming wave to generate electricity. They do not rely on buoyancy to generate electricity and therefore can mostly be used near a shoreline as opposed to the open ocean.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,035,234 issued on Oct. 11, 2011 to Manuel Constanzo Mesa discloses a system to obtain energy from water waves. The system involves an array or matrix of individual floats that individually move up and down as a wave propagates through the matrix of floats. This patent does not utilize a single buoyancy member that floats with a wave. It also requires a significant amount of ocean surface area and utilizes a complex structure with multiple redundant sets of moving parts.
What is needed is simple single structure with a base that is secured to the ocean floor. The structure has vertical linear members where a buoyant floatation electricity generating mechanism is mounted to allow the device to both ride with the waves and tide to convert kinetic energy from oceanic waves. The disclosed device provides a solution to this problem.